


Surprise me

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Barkeeper!Magnus, Drinking, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Musician!Alec, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Waitress!Izzy, bar au, cocktail mixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: Izzy started a new job at a cocktail bar and begs Alec to come visit her some time.He declines at first but then gives in.And meets the handsome barkeeper Magnus Bane.





	Surprise me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> The idea for this one shot had been in my notebook for some time now, and I felt like writing it today!  
> Inspriation for this was actually my sister starting a new job at *hint* a bar and asking me to come visit her.  
> So thanks to her for this? haha :P  
> Anyway, I really hope you like this one shot!  
> Enjoy the bonding and fluff   
> xx

„Aleeeec! Please?“, Izzy pouted at her brother, who was currently lounged on the couch in her apartment.   
He looked up and frowned.

„You know I hate bars. I’m glad you got a new job but I really don’t want to..”, he mumbled, then turned his head back to the TV and the movie screening. Izzy walked over to where he was sitting, slung her arms around his neck from the back of the couch and let out a long sigh.

“Pleeeease. Even Jace and Clary made it the other night, and Simon did too! And he hates bars just as much as you do”, she complained and Alec let out a groan.

“That’s because he’s your boyfriend, he would do whatever you want him to”, he pointed out but grumbled when Izzy released his neck only to ruffle his hair. He swatted her hand away and shook his head firmly. Izzy rolled her eyes.

“But I really want to show you around and what an awesome place it is! Pandemonium is like no other bar, it’s just… you have to see it! And the barkeeper is amazing, he knows so many drinks and the way he makes them is just! You have to see it, and I’m sure you’ll like it”, she pleaded but Alec stood his ground.

“No, that’s my last word.”

 

Alec pushed open the door to the faintly lit bar, sighing as a wave of club-party-music hit his ears and a couple shoved past him.  
He shot them one glare, then frowned.   
There were a lot of people, how would he find Izzy here? Even if she was working, the place was very crowded. She told him she would be at the bar, but as far as he noticed, thanks to his tall frame, there was no one to be seen behind the counter.  
Alec groaned, then made his way next to the bar and looked around for his sister.   
His attention was caught when a voice talked to him from the side.

“Hey there handsome, can I get you anything?”

Alec turned his head and was momentarily stunned.   
And speechless.  
The guy standing behind the bar grinning at him was absolutely stunning. An Asian guy, his hair spiked up with glitter and a blue streak in it, shaved off at the sites and his eyes framed in a deep blue color. The guy winked at him.

“Cat got your tongue? You look a bit lost”, he noticed and Alec blushed and swallowed, waving his hand slightly in the air.

“No I..”, he stuttered, his voice cracking slightly, and he cleared his throat.

“I’m waiting for someone.”   
The Asian guy raised his eyebrows as he poured liquid into a shaker, then in a flourish way closed it and began shaking it with strong movements, making the shirt he was wearing stretch over his amazing biceps.  
 _Wait, what?_

“Hm a date? What does she look like, maybe I saw her and can tell you where to look”, he winked at Alec who swallowed again.

“It’s not, uhm… I’m waiting for my sister actually. No date. And I'm gay”, he clarified and the guy raised one eyebrow playfully, then he nodded, as he poured the drink into a glass, adding a straw, fruit and some powder to it before he handed it out to the girl waiting in front of her. He laughed at what she said, then winked at her before he turned his attention back to Alec.

“Okay, so what does she look like then?”, he asked, but in that moment Alec got engaged in a bear hug from the side.

“Alec! You made it!”, Izzy shouted into his ear as she hug-attacked him and nearly made him fall over, if he hadn’t leaned on the counter. 

“So you must be the infamous big brother who declined to come visit dear Isabelle at her new workplace”, the guy behind the counter said with a smirk after Izzy released Alec.   
Alec shot Izzy a quick glare, then he looked back up.

“I’m Alec”, he said and held out his hand. The Asian guy tilted his head, smirked and shook the outstretched hand.

“Short for Alexander?”, the guy asked and Alec nodded, feeling a shiver run down his back, the way the guy practically purred his full name.  
“Magnus Bane, nice to finally meet you. Welcome to Pandemonium”, he said and winked flirtatiously at Alec, who ducked his head slightly, another blush creeping up his neck.

 

“Well, what do you think?”, Izzy asked Alec after she showed him around while on her break.   
She had shown him the rather large room in the back of the bar, where some comfortable looking lounges were set up with tiny tables to hold the drinks, occupied by a lot of people chatting excitedly and enjoying their cocktails.   
There was also a small stage in one corner, where a piano was standing against the wall, and some more tables and sitting lounges were placed around it. The lights were dimmed and gave the dark blue colors of the wall amazing shadow reflections of the lamps.   
He nodded when he at down at the bar, giving the place another once over.

“It looks nice, with those dark colors and the lights. Nice interior”, he noted and Izzy beamed at him.

“So you like it? We’re having small concerts sometimes as well, you should come on one of those evenings as well! Oh and have you had anything to drink before I found you?”, she asked happily but before she could answer, Magnus swept in from the side.

“Dear, I know it’s your break but I need a new bottle of Lillet liqueur from the back. Rosé if you please? Thank you darling”, he said and winked at Alec, then swooped right again, back to where he was mixing some drinks. Izzy nodded at Alec, then she headed to the back and left him sitting there, watching Magnus do his work.  
In fact, Alec was kind of mesmerized by the way Magnus carefully but also flourish added things to the shaker, mixing it and pouring some orange liquid into glasses, only to pour a rich purple liquid into it as well from another bottle. He swirled around to grab another metallic bottle, then topped the cocktail with whipped cream and scattered another blue-ish powder over it.  
He handed the drinks to the waiting group of girls in front of him and gave them a bright grin, followed by another laugh, then the girls walked away. Magnus glanced at Alec from the corner of his eyes as he cleaned his equipment, and Alec looked away fast, embarrassed to get caught staring.

“So, what can I get you, darling?”, Magnus asked Alec, when he was suddenly standing in front of him, leaning on the counter with a big smirk on his face. Alec opened his mouth, then closed it again.

“Uhm..”, he stuttered and let out a breath when Izzy came back in that moment, handing Magnus two bottles of alcohol.

“Here, I also got you Cachaca since I saw it’s nearly gone as well. So many Caipirinha’s tonight, right?”, she laughed and Magnus returned the smile as he stored the bottles next to the other piles of bottles.

“Alec?”, Izzy asked, and he snapped out of his gaze watching Magnus.

“Yeah?”

“Drink? I asked you if you had anything yet?”, she asked with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head and caught Magnus smirking at him again. Izzy nodded to Magnus.

“You have to try one of Magnus creations, they’re amazing”, she stated, and Alec looked at the barkeeper, who shrugged.

“I guess they’re alright”, he said smugly but Izzy punched his shoulder playfully.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s the most amazing barkeeper ever. His inventions are so good, he gives courses in mixing cocktails and stuff. He’s an absolute expert when it comes to drinks. Before he opened this bar, he worked in a five star hotel on the Upper east side!”, Izzy beamed and Alec’s eyes widened.

“This bar is yours?”, he asked surprised and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, I got bored at my old job and wanted to try something new. So about that drink”, he said and smiled gently.

“What can I get you? Something strong, something fruity, something spicy? A shot?”  
Alec blinked a few times, then he shrugged.

“I don’t know, I don’t actually drink often”, he mumbled and Izzy rolled her eyes.

“Alec is no fun at all, he’s the serious student of us three siblings. Never goes partying, never drinks, he barely even drinks a glass of champagne when our parents throw fancy dinner parties”, she deadpanned and Alec shot her another glare.

“Well, my subject isn’t exactly the kind of party subject like Jace’s and I need all the free time to get some actual work done”, he shot back but without any real heat.   
Izzy grinned.

“But you could use some loosen-up-party sometimes, big brother”, she smirked, then she looked at her watch. 

“I’m gonna go and help my colleague now, I’ll be back every now and then. Will you wait until my shift is over or do you have an early morning tomorrow?”, she asked Alec and he shook his head.

“Only got a course at noon, so I’m all free. I promised you after all, didn’t I”, he mocked her and she placed a kiss on his cheek when she moved around the bar, putting on her waiter’s apron.

“You did and I’m holding you onto it. Laters then”, she said, then she disappeared in the crowd leading to the back of the bar. Alec looked after he for a moment, a smile on his face, then he turned around again and saw how Magnus talked to the other barkeeper that had appeared through a door behind the bar. After a moment, Magnus nodded to his colleague, then returned to where Alec was sitting.

“Sorry, I’m all yours now. The drink?”, Magnus asked and Alec nodded.

“Well, yeah like I said, I don’t drink often.. surprise me..?”, he trailed off but Magnus held up his hand with a smile.

“That’s what I’m here for, and I bet I can mix something you’ll absolutely love. Okay, so. Do you like it spicy or strong? More light and flowing?”, he asked and Alec furrowed his brow.  
“Light?” 

Magnus nodded.  
“Okay, something fruity or would you rather get it sour? Maybe citrus or lime?”

“Citrus sounds good. Fruit is also okay.. but I’m not much of a fan of whipped cream though”, Alec added and Magnus nodded knowingly.

“Such a shame, usable in so many ways”, he said playfully, and Alec blushed again, then Magnus clapped his hands and his look changed from flirty into professional.

“Alright, how about something fruity but light with just the hint of sour. No cream, but what about egg white? Any allergies?”  
Alec shook his head, his interest roused now.

“Egg white? In a cocktail?”, he asked curiously and Magnus grinned.

“Just you wait, love”, he winked at Alec, then went to work. Alec smiled about the cute nicknames.

  
Alec watched Magnus do his thing from where he was sitting, how Magnus poured different colored liquids into the shaker, then shook it, added some more and poured it into the glass with a smirk thrown his directions, which made Alec blush _again_.   
Magnus whirled around to add the egg white, then some red flakes and finally placed the glass in front of Alec with a knowing smirk.

“Try it.”  
Alec raised an eyebrow, eying the filled glass warily, but raised it slowly, admiring the work of the barkeeper.  
The liquid at the bottom of the glass was of a rich red, then there was the whipped egg white above it, topped with flakes that smelled a lot like raspberry.  
He took a careful sip, savoring the taste, then the corners of his mouth went up and he took another larger one. He looked at Magnus when he placed the glass down again and nodded excitedly.

“This is amazing, it tastes really good! What did you get me?”, he asked and Magnus gave him a satisfied grin.

“It’s raspberry syrup with London dry gin and lemon juice. Topped with egg white, a little more than the usual amount I might add, and dried raspberry flakes makes this one my variation of the ‘clover club’”, Magnus said with a nod and Alec smiled, taking another sip.

“It’s really good”, he said again and Magnus let out a small laugh.

“Why thank you dear. I’m gonna help my colleague now, but I’ll be back”, he said with a wink, then Magnus turned and joined the guy currently mixing a drink.

 

Alec enjoyed his cocktail as he watched Magnus prepare more drinks for the waiting crowd, as well as the orders Isabelle brought in and found himself enjoying watching the barkeeper do his work.

When Magnus came back after the big crowd in front of the bar had disappeared happily with colorful drinks in their hands, he gave Alec another one of his dazzling smiles.

“So, Alexander, your sister mentioned something about studying. What’s your subject?”, he asked as he took a sip from the water in front of him, his eyes never leaving Alec’s.

“Music. I major in classic studies and composing”, he said and Magnus eyebrows shot up.

“Impressive! So you play classic instruments?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“I play the piano for composing most of the time, but I can also play the cello and violin.”

“Amazing. I can barely play a few chords on a guitar, but that’s about it. But musical people always fascinated me. Do you have a favorite composer you admire?”, Magnus asked and Alec shook his head.

“There are so many geniuses out there I admire, so no favorites. But I like the work of Hans Zimmer, Howard Shore and John Williams a lot. Their scores are really amazing”, he said and Magnus nodded.

“Howard Shore, isn’t his music in Lord of the Rings? And John Williams, the theme music for Harry Potter?”, he asked and this time Alec’s eyebrow shot up.

“Yeah exactly!” 

Magnus let out a hum and tilted his head.  
“You’re right, those are amazing. I listen to the Lord of the Rings soundtrack when I try to come up with new recipe’s to be honest. It’s a great background, sometimes calm, sometimes full of strong force, sometimes full of heartache and even a little love here and there. Gives me the chills every time”, he said with a smile, gazing at the ceiling, then back at Alec who was only gaping a little, blushing when Magnus let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, uhm.. same here. It’s uh.. great music”, he said lamely and closed his eye for a second.  
Great music. What a way with words, Lightwood, he scolded himself.

“I see you finished your drink”, Alec got ripped from his thoughts and looked down.   
His glass was in fact empty and he looked up at Magnus, who was grinning this intoxicating smile again.

“One more?”, he asked playfully and Alec nodded.

“Sure, uhm.. surprise me?”, he asked and Magnus studied him for a few moments.

“Ever tried a classic Mojito?”, he eventually asked, eyey narrowed a little and Alec shook his head.

“One Mojito it is, then!”, Magnus exclaimed, then went to work.

 

By the time Izzy finished her shift, Alec was pleasantly buzzed, had actually opened up and got to now the barkeeper a little more.  
Magnus had told Alec about how he had done training at the hotel, and worked his way up to be the bar chief in a few years.

How he had done a lot of workshops to extend his knowledge and started to enjoy trying out his own creations after a while and finally opened his own bar, Pandemonium, and served the drinks behind this counter since then, while giving workshops every other time.

Alec had told Magnus about his studies, how he was working hard to get in contact with as many possible companies to work for in the future and how he was composing singles for commercials already, owning a little money on the side since one company had gotten a hold of one of his own videos accentuated by one of his own compositions.

Magnus had been stunned to learn about the determination with which Alec worked and studied, music being his whole heart and soul.   
Alec in return was amazed by the skills Magnus had and how easily he could list off any cocktail recipes for any type of alcohol Alec suggested. They had made it a little game, actually, and Magnus had left a huge impression on Alec. Which hadn’t been hard at all, because Alec had to admit, the barkeeper was stunning, inside and out. It made Alec tingle, and he enjoyed their time bonding a lot.

“Ready to go?”, Izzy asked when she finished her shift, after she said goodbye to her colleagues and joined Alec at the bar. He was grinning widely at her and nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go. Want to get some Chinese take out near our place and then crash with a movie?”, he asked and Izzy nodded excitedly.

“You know me so well. Magnus, I’m leaving. See you tomorrow”, she shouted over to where Magnus was currently mixing a new cocktail and he grinned at her. Then his eyes fell on Alec and he winked, a smirk on his lips.

“Until another time, Alexander”, he said coyly and Alec nodded, smiling even more.

“Yeah, see you. Love you and sleep well”, he said, winking, then Izzy pushed him outside, chuckling.   
Once outside Alec froze and swallowed, a shocked impression on his face.

“Did I just..”, he stuttered and pointed back inside, his face turning a deep red and Izzy broke out laughing.

“Yeah you did! Oh my god, what did Magnus give you? You’re drunk and this is the best thing ever!”, she laughed and pat his arm when she saw the horrified look on his face.

“You can apologize to him tomorrow, come on now, Chinese and a movie it is”, she laughed and hooked her arm into Alec’s, dragging him into the night.

 

It became a regular thing then, after Alec apologized for his drunk testimony the other night, his face a deep red when Magnus said he didn’t mind Alec confessing his feelings so openly.

So, Alec visited more often while Izzy worked, whenever he had a late course the next day, chatting with Magnus as he sat at the bar, and Magnus made him the most delicious, most amazing and fancy drinks he could think of.   
Sometimes, Magnus asked Alec on his opinion on a new creation, and Alec tried whatever Magnus made him. He didn’t like everything, stronger alcohol wasn’t really his thing after all, but they were still amazing. And whenever he couldn’t decide, he smiled at Magnus and said:  
“Surprise me.”  
Which he did. Every time.

One night, a few weeks later, Alec entered the bar and sat down at the bar, where Magnus raised an eyebrow when he noticed him.

“Hello Alexander, what brought you here today? It’s Izzy’s free day”, he said as he shook the shaker in his hands and Alec blushed a dark red, fidgeting with his hands.

“I… uhm.. I just thought I, uhm.. came to chat a little? I’ve been stuck in the studio the whole day, and could use a break”, he said, uncertainty visible in his voice but Magnus gave him a bright smile and nodded.

“I’m always glad for your sublime company. I’ll be right with you, dear”, Magnus said, winking, then he turned his attention back to the drink he was currently mixing, and Alec let out a breath.

Alec sat and chatted with Magnus the whole night until late, long after the last guests had left and Raphael, Magnus other barkeeper and friend said his goodbye.   
Throughout the night, Magnus had flirted with Alec endlessly, making innuendos nonstop, and Alec had managed to make some witty combacks every other time. Now, he was simply watching Magnus clean his equipment, as he talked excitedly about one of his workshops where an old couple had taken time to learn something fun their grandchildren had gifted them.   
The way Magnus told the story, it sounded really adorable and Alec laughed along. 

“Dear, I know you’re my guest but would you do my a favor and go take a look at the tables in the back and put new tea candles in the jars? That would be lovely”, Magnus asked as he held out a bag full of candles and Alec nodded instantly.

“Sure, no problem”, he answered, then stood up and made his way to the back of the bar.  
He exchanged the burnt out candles with new ones, until his eyes fell on the piano on the small stage. With a smile he put then bag down as he sat in front of the old wooden piano and opened the cover, letting his fingers stroke the keys lightly, his hands finding known patterns on their own. 

He started playing a song he had heard earlier that day, a composition from a German movie which caught is attention. It was a sad tune, composed of two parts, both full of longing but also hope, and he closed his eyes as his fingers danced over the keys, losing himself in the music.

“What’s this song?”  
Alec startled a little and opened his eyes to find Magnus standing next to him with a smile on his face. He ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s uhm… just something I listened to today”, Alec shrugged and inhaled when Magnus sat down on the bench next to him, pointing at the keys.

“Play it again?”, he asked and Alec nodded, lowering his hands on the keys again.   
He took a deep breath, then he played the song again, the two parts of the song to be precisely, pouring all he had into the simple melody. He felt Magnus shift a little next to him, his leg pressed against Alec’s and the touch made a shiver run down his back, the warmth spreading through his whole body.  
When he finished, he let his hand rest on the keys, not daring to move.

“It’s beautiful”, Magnus whispered into the silence and Alec looked up, only to stare into Magnus golden glistening eyes, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

He swallowed.  
“It is.”

Magnus kept looking at Alec, neither of them saying another word, until Alec felt Magnus hand gently brush his thigh. Alec blinked, then he caught the question in Magnus eyes, if this was okay, and Alec couldn’t help but smile gently as he brought is hand up to cup Magnus face carefully.

“You’re beautiful”, was all he said, then he slowly closed the distance between them, his hand finding it’s way to the back of Magnus neck, pulling him in and he closed his eyes when their lips touched in a chaste kiss. 

They both gasped, shocked by the overwhelming feeling coming over them and Magnus shifted a little, so they could press together tight as they lost themselves in the kiss.  
It was an unhurried kiss, just careful exploring of the other, their noses brushing together every other time when they moved their heads, and Magnus smiled against Alec’s lips when he nibbled on his bottom lip and sucked a little stronger, making Alec elicit a quiet whimper.

Alec had one hand secure on Magnus hip, the other safely resting in his neck when Magnus gripped his shirt with one hand, the other on Alec’s chest as he began to trace small circles there.  
The kiss lasted, lovingly gestures turned into deep feelings and when they finally broke apart to breathe some air and looked at each other, both with their cheeks slightly flushed and their lips a little swollen, Magnus chuckled and Alec couldn’t help but grin happily.

“So, would you like to go out for a drink sometime? Like, really go out?”, Magnus asked, still holding on to Alec’s hip and his hand on the others chest, his voice a little hoarse.  
Alec nodded, gently caressing the hair in Magnus neck.

“I’d love that.”  
At that, Magnus gave him the widest, happiest smile, which made Alec’s heart flutter in his chest.

“It’s a date, then.”

  
A few weeks later, after the first, second and third date, Alec confessed he and Magnus were dating to Izzy. She only gave him a knowing look, when he told her sheepishly and grinned widely.

“I told you you would like my workplace”, she teased and Alec rolled his eyes fondly at her.

“You set this up didn’t you?”, he groaned and Izzy grinned proudly.

“You’re welcome, big brother.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So?  
> I hope you liked it!  
> The cocktail I mentioned is an actual one, the "Clover Club", like I wrote it, was the first "real" cocktail I ever tried and loved so yeah.. that's where this came from!
> 
> Also, the songs Alec played at the end were meant to be these ones:
> 
> Leilas's Theme Part 1 + 2 from the German movie "Barefoot"  
> Enjoy the lovely sounds here:   
> https://youtu.be/h8DWiiZ_dqs
> 
> (seriously, listen to them. They're amazing.)
> 
> xxx


End file.
